This musical instrument relates to the trend to bring the entire spectrum of musical instrument sounds under the control of the organ-type keyboard. This trend perhaps had its start with the development of the pipe organ, which was intended to place flutes, trumpets, etc. under the control of the keyboard. More recently, with the introduction of electronics, there has come an attempt to replicate many instrument sounds by the use of electronic oscillators controllable in pitch, harmonic content, attack, etc. Hence, these electronic keyboard instruments replicate natural instrument sounds synthetically. Thus far it is a matter for debate as to how authentic and pleasing these electronic replications of natural instrument sounds are.
The instrument sound I desire to duplicate is that of the electric guitar. My approach is very direct, much like that of the pipe organ. Here I have designed remotely controlled mechanical apparatus which manipulate actual guitar strings in manners analogous to those employed by a guitarist in the playing of a guitar. Said manipulation is directed by the musician via the instrument's keyboard and related controls (i.e., foot pedals or similar leg-operated controls, stops or equivalent controls). It is, therefore, an object of this invention to produce virtually all of the diverse sounds of the electric guitar. It is a further object that, considering its keyboard nature, it be capable of producing music impossible to produce on the guitar. It is a further object of the preferred embodiment to be completely responsive to virtually any musical composition intended to be played on a keyboard instrument, limited only by its range, forty-nine notes.
The use of mechanical means to pluck and fret strings is somewhat developed in the art. Many such inventions as self-playing banjoes were patented around the turn of the century. U.S. Pat. No. 692,248 makes reference to the possibility of electrically connecting such mechanical means to switches associated with piano keys. However, because electronic technology was not known at this time, the major question which arises from such a reference must be left unresolved. This question relates to the fact that on a piano keyboard, one key is associated with every note of the scale. Yet on a fretboard of such a stringed instrument there may be numerous fret positions associated with any note of the scale. Exactly how, then, are the switches associated with said keys connected with the mechanical means associated with said fret positions?Hereinafter, I will elaborate on this situation and the electronic selector system I employ to cope with it.
Apart from the plucking and fretting of guitar strings there are, of course, other important aspects of guitar playing which contribute to the characteristic guitar sound. These include the guitarist's facility to: (1) slightly "bend," either sharp or flat, the tones produced by the strings (a guitarist does this by altering the tensions of the strings with the fretting fingers, or through the use of a tremolo device); (2) sustain and dampen the sound of the string; (3) vary the intensity of the plucking of the string. The sound produced by an instrument not considering these aspects would resemble more that of a harpsichord than a guitar. In my invention I incorporate means whereby these aspects are represented.